Teaching Seto
by journey maker
Summary: Seto has a problem with Math, he needs help and asks a new student for help. Who is the student? rated for language, and a lemon or two...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

There were two new kids at Domino High. Serenity Wheeler was a Junior and her brother Joey was in the Senior class. Both of them were exceptional students.

Their father, Frank was going to be working for Kaiba Corp. He was a research Scientist and he was working on a cure for Cancer.

Katie Wheeler, worked in the Office of Maximillian Pegasus. He had the biggest Lawyer Firm in Domino. She worked for a Lawyer who handled cases of Domestic Violence. Most of the clients were women. Katie had a way of talking with women and they often opened up to her where they wouldn't with a man.

One afternoon while the class was having lunch, Serenity was sitting with her brother.

"How do you like it so far?" She asked him.

"I guess it is alright. One thing I don't like is a guy by the name of Kaiba." Joey said.

"Isn't he the CEO of Kaiba Corp.?" Serenity inquired.

"Yes, and he is also a jerk. He thinks that he is above everyone else. In Math class, when Mrs. Lewis asked him to do a simple equation, he acted like she had asked him to solve an unsolvable problem. He got all upset and stormed out of the room." Joey told his sister.

"Do you think that he just might have trouble with Math?" Serenity said.

"I never thought about that." he said.

"Well, I've got to go. See you after school" she said.

Joey entered the History Class and right there beside him was Kaiba. They were having a pop quiz and Joey had his done before anyone else.

Kaiba shot him a glance that was like he wanted to kill him. After the test they were told what chapters to read and study for a test on Monday.

As he was leaving class, Kaiba bumped into him and nearly knocked him down. "Why don't you watch where you're going." Kaiba said to Joey.

"What ever" Joey said and kept walking. He wasn't going to let someone like Kaiba get him in trouble because he is a jerk.

He walked to his locker and opened it. He was putting his books into the locker, when the door slammed and it nearly got his hand. That did it. "Hey, you jerk. What is your problem?" Joey yelled at Seto.

Everyone around stopped and held their breath. No one ever had talked to Kaiba like that and got away with it.

"Are you talking to me?" Kaiba wanted to know.

"You are the only jerk I see around" Joey said.

"That kind of talk could get you into all kinds of trouble." Seto said.

"Oh am I suppose to be afraid of you? Well I'm not. Now leave me alone" Joey said as he slammed his locker shut and walked off leaving a very shocked and angry Kaiba looking at him.

Kaiba started to like this kid. He wasn't going to take shit off anyone even him. Maybe he has met his match. He would have to look into the background of one Joey Wheeler.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey was waiting for Serenity when three guys from his Math class came walking up to him.

"Hi, I'm Yugi and this is Tristan and Duke." Yugi said to Joey. Joey shook hands with them.

"Who are you waiting for?" Yugi asked Joey.

"My sister" he said. There she is.

Tristan and Duke nearly fell over each other. She was beautiful.

"Hey, knock it off. Neither of you will ever get anywhere near her" Joey said.

"Hey, their alright Yugi said. Just a little to hung up on themselves sometimes." They laughed.

Joey introduced them to Serenity. They noticed that they all walked home the same way. They all told Joey about themselves.

"We just moved here from America" he said.

"Our dad is working at Kaiba Corp." Serenity said.

"What does he do?" Duke asked.

"He is a Research Scientist. He is working on finding a cure for Cancer." She said.

As they walked a car came to close to them and Joey grabbed his sister just before it hit her. "If I ever get my hands on that jerk he will regret ever doing that." Joey yelled.

"Joey that was Kaiba" Tristan said.

The driver had almost fallen asleep at the wheel. The car came to a screeching halt.

Seto got out and ran back to make sure that no one was hurt. "I'm really sorry for that. The damn driver fell asleep at the wheel. Are you sure that no one was hurt." Seto sounded like he really meant what he was saying.

"We're alright" Serenity said.

Joey went over to the car and he noticed that something was really wrong with the driver. He yelled for the other to help him get the driver out of the car.

They got him out, and Joey took his vitals. "He didn't fall asleep, he's suffering from a Diabetic Seizure." Joey told Seto.

"Serenity, see if there is any insulin anywhere." Joey told her.

" We need to give him an injection and Yugi call for help. He needs medical attention right away, "Joey said.

"How'd you know what to look for?" Seto asked him.

"In America, Joey was taking some classes in Medical Emergency. He passed all of them and has a Certificate to prove it." Serenity proudly told Seto.

"Don't you know if your employees have Medical Histories?" Joey asked.

"Roland usually does that and lets me know, but he is out of the Country right now." Seto said he was really shook up from what almost happened.

Just then the Ambulance came and Joey told them "he had an Diabetic seizure, we gave him the insulin that was in this jacket, but he needs to see a doctor."

Seto gave the EMT the drivers name and then he said "he's to get the best care and send the bill to Kaiba Corp."

"How do you plan on getting home now?" Yugi asked Seto.

Joey then asked "you mean you can't drive?"

"I've never had to learn" Seto told him.

"Get into the car Joey said. I'll drive everyone home and then take you home."

They got into the car and Joey drove everyone home. When he got to Kaiba's Mansion he parked the car and started to walk home.

"Joey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seto wanted to know.

"Sure, what is it?" Joey said.

"Will you like to come in and get something cold to drink?" Seto asked him.

They went into the kitchen and Seto got them both a soda. "I know that you noticed how stupid I acted in Math class today. Well I have a good reason. I might be the CEO of a Corporation, but I'm not very bright when it comes to Math." Seto told him.

"What is it you want?" Joey wanted to know.

"Will you tutor me in Math? I'll pay you for your time." Seto told him.

Joey could tell how hard it was on him to admit to having trouble, so he didn't make any stupid jokes. "Listen, when would you want to start?" Joey asked.

"Would tomorrow be alright?" Seto let him know.

"I need to let my parents know that I will be over here, and no I won't tell anyone." Joey reassured him.

Seto held out his hand to Joey, and shook it. "Thanks" he said.

Joey opened the door to leave. "Hey, let me give you a lift home." Seto told Joey.

"I thought that you couldn't drive the cars." Joey stated.

"I can't but I have a Harley and its sweet." Seto told him.

They walked out to the garage. Joey nearly fainted. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Seto took him home and drove off.

Later that evening, on the News it said how a young man by the name of Joseph Wheeler saved the driver of Seto Kaiba. It said that the driver was suffering from seizures due to his diabetes. Mr. Joseph Wheeler knew it and administered the insulin and the driver will be fine.

Katie and Frank were very proud of their son.

Serenity teased him about being the next super star of Domino.

Joey chased her around the living room till Frank broke it up.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Joey talked to his parents about Seto, and how he asked if he could tutor him in Math.

"I would really like to help him" Joey said.

"It's alright with us, as long as you don't get into trouble." His father said.

Joey told Seto the next day after class "that he would be able to help him."

"Please don't let anyone know" Seto said.

"I won't" Joey said.

He met Seto at his home and they began with the basic equation solving. As Joey told him, you have to start with the very beginning when you try to solve equations. Seto started understanding and then Joey began having him solve harder and harder problems. After awhile Seto started having some problem finding the answers.

"Am I just plan stupid?" Seto asked him.

"Hell no he said. Now lets start with the basics again, and we'll go slower."

By the time they were done, Seto was understanding Equations better. "Thank you for helping me" he said.

"Hey, if you ever need any more help, just ask me" Joey said.

"There is one more thing Seto told him, I can't read very well and that's why when the teacher asks me to stand and read, I get embarrassed and walk out."

This took Joey by surprise, because he thought that if Seto was a wealthy as he heard why didn't his father make sure that he received the right schooling that someone in his position needed.

"Listen one the weekends, I can come over and we can start on helping you read better if you like." Joey told him.

Seto got tears in his eyes and had to turn away. Then he softly said "why are you doing this for me?"

Joey then said "listen everyone should help someone if they ask and you asked me so I'm going to help you all I can."

Just then the door burst open and in came a young boy, and he jumped into Seto's arms and the force knocked both of them to the floor.

"Mokuba, what in the world is the matter?" Seto asked.

"Big Brother, guess what?" Mokie said.

Then Mokuba noticed that they weren't alone. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Mokuba this is Joey Wheeler" Seto said.

"WOW! Mokuba said, you're the one who saved Joshua's live, aren't you?"

Joey smiled and said "yes, I'm the one and it's good to meet you."

" Alright Mokie what's so important?" Seto asked.

"My class gets to go to the Museum on a field trip this Friday." He told his brother.

Joey said "Hey, my sister going to the Museum too, are you in Miss Hatcher's class?"

Mokuba's eyes got really big and he asked "how did you know that ?" He asked Joey.

Joey smiled at Seto and winked and then he told Mokuba "Serenity, she's my sister is in the same room and she's excited about going too."

"You're her brother? Wow, she's pretty isn't she?" Mokuba said without thinking what he said. Then he got all red in the face and Seto wanted to laugh but he stopped himself and he then said "did you bring home a permission slip?" Mokuba got it out and Seto signed it and then he said "well if you're going, hadn't you better get your homework done?"

Mokuba couldn't believe that Seto signed it without giving him the third degree and he gave his brother a hug and thanked him and went to his room to do his homework.

Joey laughed and then he said "well I guess I'd better get home too. See you this weekend." And then he started to leave when Seto said "thanks again for helping me, and how about if I give you a lift home?" So Seto called Roland and as they road home in the limo Joey told Seto about his parents and Seto was a little jealous because he and Mokie never really knew the kind of family relationship like Joey and his sister had. When Joey got out, Yugi was walking home from Tea's and noticed that Joey had gotten out of Kaiba's limo and he smiled and thought I wonder what that's all about? Maybe I'll ask Joey tomorrow.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...So begins a new friendship...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Yugi decided that he'd wait to see what was going on between Kaiba and Joey. At school they didn't act any different, but one thing was for sure, they was. Yugi finally asked Joey and all Joey said was "he gave me a ride home." Yugi left it at that for now.

That week-end when Joey went to Seto's to help him, he discovered that Seto had a slight form of dyslexia and Joey had it too, so as they were sitting in the kitchen and as Seto was reading, Joey then said told him and Seto looked at him like he had two heads. Joey then explained what dyslexia was and Seto closed his eyes and asked "is there anyway for me to get better?"

Joey then told him that he too had dyslexia and gave him some exercises to do. When he asked Seto to stand and read, he also found out that Seto was scared to read out loud and then he wanted to lighted the mood and Joey said "why don't you do like my dad told me, pretend that everyone was naked." Seto nearly fell down laughing. "What? Why would I want to do that?"

Joey laughed and he said that he asked "is father the same thing, and his father said "well that way he would sound as bad as they looked." Seto wiped his eyes because he was crying from laughing so hard. "I'll have to remember that." Then they both started laughing.

Joey asked "how was Mokuba's trip to the Museum?"

Seto chuckled and he told him "well I guess he has a crush on your sister, he came home flustered and when I asked him why" ,he just said "she held my hand." That really made then laugh. Seto read some more and he found out that the exercises that Joey told him to do was helping. Joey then asked him "what are some of your favorite books to read?"

Seto told him "War and Peace." Joey's eyes lit up and he said "that's mine too." Mokie came into the kitchen and asked "what are you two doing?"

Mokuba knew that Seto had difficulty reading and when his brother told him that Joey was helping him, Mokuba smiled and then he said "you're a real friend." Joey blushed and then he said "well what are friends for but to help each other." Seto then said "thanks friend."

When they were done, Mokuba then asked "have you shown Joey our library yet?" Seto then asked "if he'd like to see it?" Joey hadn't seen that many books outside of a library, and he was so involved in reading the titles that he didn't hear Seto when he asked "is there any that you'd like to read?" Mokuba laughed and said "he's more like you then you are."

Seto finally tapped Joey on the shoulder and when he did, Joey jumped and said "sorry, I think I've fallen in love with your library." Mokuba then said "want to read any?" Joey went and picked out one of Seto's favorites "Tale of Two Cities" and asked if he could borrow it?" "See he even likes the same books." Mokuba said. Seto wanted to smack him but he only ruffled his hair and said "go get something to eat, and leave us alone." Mokie then left laughing.

As they walked to the door, Seto asked "didn't you say that your father worked at Kaiba Corp?" Joey proudly said "sure did, he works in the Research Department. There trying to come up with some kind of treatment for Cancer." Seto wasn't surprised that Joey was so learned. With his father in Scientific Research and his Mother a Lawyer, no wonder that both Joey and Serenity were so smart. He really wished that his parents were alive.

Joey asked if "he and Mokuba would like to come over for dinner the next day? Sunday we always have a cook out and if you want to come it would be nice." Seto thought for about two seconds and then he said "we'd love to. By the way, what is a cook out?" Joey smiled and then he told Seto. So they made arrangements for him and Mokuba to come over around two in the afternoon. Joey left and walked home, hoping that it would be alright with his parents that he invited Seto and Mokuba to dinner.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Having a great time...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Joey got home he went to the kitchen and his mom was busy getting things ready for the cook-out. He walked up to his mom and asked "is there something that I can do?" Katie knew that her son wanted to ask her something but she decided to make him sweat it out. She smiled at him and said "sure you can go out and help your father get the bar-be-cue grill cleaned and ready for tomorrow." Joey went outside and walked up to his dad and said "can I help?" Now Frank knew that Joey wanted something, because he rarely ever asks if he can help, and so Frank said "alright out with, what do you want?"

Joey smiled at his dad and then he asked "is it alright if I asked Seto and his brother Mokuba to come over for the cook-out?" Frank the yelled "hey, Kate I win!"

Joey looked shocked and asked "you won what?"

Katie came out of the house and walked over to her husband and kissed him and then she put her arms around her son and told him "we were betting when you'd ask your friend over for dinner, and your father won." Joey smiled at his parents and gave them each a hug and kiss and said "then it's alright?"

Katie smiled at her son and told him "yes, it's alright with us and now hadn't you better go tell your sister? She's kind of got a crush on Mokuba and you don't want her to open the door tomorrow without telling her first do you?" Joey laughed and ran inside to tell Serenity.

Serenity was listening to the radio and dancing as she watched herself in the mirror and when Joey opened her door he stood there and then he burst out laughing and said "get down with your bad self." Serenity screamed and the chase was on. She chased him outside and as their parents watched, she tackled him and started tickling him till he yelled uncle. As they wrestled on the lawn, both Frank and Katie laughed and then Joey said "hey, I already said uncle, so how about letting me up? Then as he stood up and helped her off the ground he said "Seto and Mokuba are coming for the cook out."

Serenity turned beet red and she was after him again yelling "when I get you you're going to be so sorry Joseph William Wheeler!" Katie said to her husband "guess we'd better go save our son from his sister." They walked into the house laughing.

Joey called Seto later that evening and told him "you and Mokie can come over around two in the afternoon, if that's alright?" Seto then asked "is it alright if Roland and his wife Camille comes too?" Joey almost laughed out loud because he knew that Seto was scared to meet new people and he told him "sure, bring them too. See all of you tomorrow."

Seto hung up the phone and went to talk to Roland and Camille about going with him and Mokie tomorrow. When he knocked on their door, Camille opened it and smiled at Seto and she said "come in son, what can I do for you?" (She and Roland have raised Seto and Mokie since Gozoboro's death.) Seto stood there and then he got the nerve and asked "could you and Roland come with me and Mokie to Joey's tomorrow afternoon, his family is having a cook out and they've invited us." Roland came out of the kitchen and he heard the last of their conversation and he smiled to himself. Roland walked over to them and he told Seto "what time do we need to be there?" Seto smiled and went over to Roland and Camille and gave them both a big hug and whispered "thanks."

Camille then kissed Seto on the cheek and told him "hey, that's what families do they help each other." Then Seto excused himself and went to tell Mokie about the cook out. When he told his brother, Mokuba nearly jumped off the wall because he was so excited. "What's a cook out?" He asked. Seto laughed and told him what Joey had told him and they both laughed and then Mokie gave his brother and hug and kiss. Seto loved his brother with all his heart and he would always be there for him and Mokie felt the same about Seto. "We have to get to bed and get enough sleep because we have to be at Joey's at two in the afternoon" Seto told his brother. So Seto went back to his room and he got ready for bed.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up.. Meeting new friends...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, or the words to "Find Out Who Your Friends Are."

Chapter Six

Roland saw what Seto and Mokie were wearing and he smiled and told them "listen I think that you are to over dressed. How about putting on a nice shirt and some of your levis?" Seto saw how Roland was dressed so he and Mokie went and got changed and then they drove over to the Wheelers.

At the cook out there was Frank, Katie, Joey and Serenity and then Frank's younger twin brothers Phil and Paul, their neighbors from across the street and Katie's sister Susan. When Joey answered he door, he smiled and showed Seto, Mokuba, Roland and Camille in and introduced Seto and Mokuba to everyone and Seto then introduced Roland and Camille. Everyone said "Hey!"

Katie then asked if they wanted something to drink and Roland said a beer, Camille said soda and so did Seto and Mokuba. Joey went to get the drinks and then Frank said "how about us guys go outside and let the women do their thing." That got a pillow thrown at him by Katie and as the men left they were laughing. Katie made Camille feel right at home and as they went into the kitchen they started making the potato salad, Camille smiled and asked "have you ever tried using a little spicy mustard and then a little pickle juice?" By the time they had everything ready, the men had the hamburgers, hot dogs and steaks done and then Joey came in and said "dad says to get the food out there, they are hungry and want some food." Katie, Camille and Susan laughed as they carried the food outside and sat it on the large picnic table and everyone sat down.

Frank then said let's say grace. Joey began "Dear heavenly father, bless this food and all these good friends and family that are here today. We are very grateful for all the things that you've given us. Amen. Everyone said "AMEN." Then they began to eat. There was lots of food and laughter around that table, and Seto was glad that they came.

As they all sat there talking and getting to know each other, Serenity asked "does anyone want to play some "Red Rover?" Seto and Mokie sat there and then Joey explained and soon they were playing too. Today was the happiest that Seto and Mokie have ever been. Today they have found out what it means to have real good friends. Today they didn't want the fun to end.

Soon it got to dark to see and they moved inside where Frank got out the Karaoke Machine out and set it up. Everyone made fools out of themselves singing or trying to sing songs, and even Seto and Mokuba got involved. Then Frank, Phil and Paul said "tonight we have a real surprise for all of you, we are going to sing a song together." Everyone started clapping as Phil set up the music. Then as the music started Joey and Serenity knew what song it was and they started cheering and shouting "go go go!"

Then Frank, Phil and Paul all grabbed a mike and began singing along with the song "Find Out Who Your Friends Are/"

_Frank: Run your car off the side of the road_

_Phil: Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere_

_Paul: Or get yourself in a bind. _

_Frank: Lose the shirt off you back_

_Phil: Need floor, need a couch, need a bus fare._

_Paul: This is where the rubber meets the road_

_Frank: This is where the cream is gonna rise_

_Phil: This is what you really didn't know_

_Paul: This is where the truth don't lie_

_Frank : Find out who your friends are_

_Phil: Somebody's gonna drop everything_

_Paul: Run out and crank up their car_

_Frank: Hit the gas, get there fast_

_Phil: Never stop to think "what's in it for me?"_

_Paul: Or "it's way to far"_

_Frank: They just show on up_

_Phil: With their big ol' heart_

_Paul, Phil and Frank: You find out who your friends are._

_Frank: Everybody wants to slap your back_

_Phil: Wants to shake your hand_

_Paul: When you're up on top of that mountain_

_Frank: But let one of those rocks give way_

_Phil: And you slide back down_

_Paul: Look up and see who's around then_

_Frank: This ain't where the road comes to an end_

_Phil: This ain't were the band wagon stops_

_Paul: This is just one of those times when_

_Frank: A lotta folks jump off_

_Phil, Paul and Frank: You find out who your friends are._

_Paul: Somebody's gonna drop everything_

_Frank: Run out and crank up their car_

_Phil: Hit the gas, get there fast_

_Paul: Never stop to think "what's in it for me?"_

_Frank: Or "it's way to far"_

_Phil: They just show on up_

_Paul: With their big ol' heart_

_Frank, Phil and Paul: You find out who your friends are._

_Phil: When the water's high_

_Paul: When the weather's not so fair_

_Frank: When the well runs dry_

_Phil: Who's gonna be there?_

_Paul Phil and Frank: You find out who your friends are/_

_Frank: Somebody's gonna drop everything_

_Phil: Run out and crank up their car_

_Paul: Hit the gas, get there fast_

_Frank: Never stop to think "what's in it for me?"_

_Phil: Or "it's way to far"_

_Paul: They just show on up_

_Frank: With their big ol' heart_

_Paul, Phil and Frank: You find out who your friends are._

When they stopped, everyone stood and cheered and clapped and then out of nowhere, Roland let out a "yahoo!!!!" Then every one all yelled "YAHOO!!!" This in one day that everyone is going to remember because today they have met a lot of new friends.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. As the evening ended, the men were in the living room talking, the women were in the kitchen doing the dishes and cleaning up, Serenity and Mokuba were playing video games and Seto and Joey were outside talking.

"I hope that our coming here doesn't cause you any problems tomorrow at school" Seto said.

Joey just shrugged his shoulders and replied "hell, I don't know any of them that well that they can say or try to say who I can and can't be friends with." Joey told him. The stars were bright in the sky and Seto couldn't ever remember seeing them so clear, hell he couldn't ever remember sitting outside at night at all. His adopted father wasn't a monster, but he still wanted his sons to be someone and they couldn't do that if they didn't keep their noses to the grindstone.

Just then Katie came outside and said "boys, I think that it's time that we all call it a night. Your sister and your brother have fallen asleep playing her video game and soon it will be midnight, so I think that we all need to get some rest, you all have school tomorrow so lets get to bed soon."

"Midnight?" Seto didn't know it was that late, so he and Joey went inside and as they were saying their goodbyes, Roland had picked up Mokuba and carried him out to the car. They thanked the Wheelers for having them over and Roland asked "if they could return the favor sometime?" Frank and Katie said "we'd love that, just give us a call." Then Roland and them got into the car and drove home.

The next day at school, started out just fine, but later on in Gym, Joey encounter some hostility. Some of the guys started giving him the fifth degree and asking "why was Kaiba and his family at his house over the week-end?"

That pissed Joey off and he finally said "who the hell died and left all of you in charge of the damn world?"

Couch had heard what they were saying and he stepped in and said "alright, want to be that way, then ten laps for all of you now."

As they ran around the field, Joey got stares from some of the guys that would of scared anyone else, but coming from New York, hell Joey was use to worse things and just ignored them, which made them angrier. Till after taking their showers some of them told Joey "watch your back." Joey just walked to his locker and got dressed and went to his next class. They didn't scare him at all, but then he thought about his sister and that really angered him. If they ever tried to scare her then they'd have to deal with him!

In Art Class, some of the kids asked Serenity "why have you started hanging out with Kaiba?" Serenity just stared at them and then she said "mind your own business." Mokuba was afraid for her because he had gotten beaten up but some of them last year and they nearly killed him. He was sorry that any of this happened and when he tried to tell her this, Serenity just smiled and told him "don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Then after school, while Joey was waiting for Serenity, he had some of the bullies approach him and they said "stop hanging around with Kaiba, or else!" Joey just stood there and then he asked "or else what?" This one of them said and he took a swing at Joey, but he just moved aside and that guy hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him. As he laid on the ground gasping for air Joey said "listen up, and listen good. No one other then my parents tell me what to do. Now if anyone you want to continue this we can go to the old field on the other side of campus and get down and dirty, otherwise shut your damn mouths."

Serenity and Mokuba came walking up and saw what happened and they ran over and Serenity asked "are you alright?" Joey reassured her that he was and then the limo came and picked up Mokuba, but Joey said that they'd walk and so he and Serenity went on home. As they walked, Serenity said "it's a little like back home isn't it?"

Joey put his arm around her shoulders and he told her "a little, but don't worry we can take on these idiots with one hand tied behind our backs." They laughed an continued home.

When the limo pulled into Kaiba Corp, Mokuba got out and ran inside and took the elevator to his brother's Office and ran inside and told Seto what had happened at School today. Seto couldn't be there because he had three really important meetings and one would determine if a large factory would be opening in Domino and bringing in more jobs there. Seto closed his eyes and he made a decision, he and Mokuba wouldn't ever be seen with the Wheelers because he didn't want to be responsible for any of them to get hurt. It was a decision that wouldn't ever come to be, because Joey wouldn't allow it.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Finding what Friendship really is...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Roland had come to talk to Seto and he heard their conversation and because he knew Seto better then he knew himself, Roland decided that something had to be done a fast. Roland called an old friend and asked "can we meet, I need your help?" The man chuckled and then he said "sure, come over tonight."

When Mokie got home, Camille could tell that something was really bothering him, so she went to find out what it was. "Mokie, what's wrong?" She asked. Mokie told her all that was happening and she then told him "I think that it's time that you two knew something about self-defense." Mokie looked at her and asked "what do you mean?"

Camille smiled at him and then she said "leave that to me, and you go get some milk and cookies and then get your homework done." Mokie kissed her and skipped to the kitchen. Camille called her brother Robert, not knowing that her husband had too. The man laughed out loud and said "boy, I'm really popular aren't I?" Camille didn't know what he was talking about and she asked "what?" Robert told her "nothing, listen come over here tomorrow and we'll talk."

Joey was fed up with all this shit and he went to talk to his father about what had been going on, and Frank listened and then he said "well, I guess that we'll have to speak to the Principal and let him know and hope that he'll know what you can do to stop this harassment." So the next day, both Frank and Joey went to the High School and spoke to Mr. Letterman and told him what has been happening and if it gets any worse what is Joey to do?"

Mr. Letterman then said "I've been hearing about things going on and all I can tell you is to just forget it and it'll get better." Frank couldn't believe that this man said that and then he said "well if you can't stop this then I'll have to bring in someone who will."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Letterman asked.

Frank got out his Cell Phone and called and spoke to the Superintendent and as he told him what has been happening at Domino High and that they were in the Principals Office and all he said was to my son to forget it, well then the Superintendent asked Frank to hold, and he called Mr. Letterman and as he spoke to the Principal his face got really red and all he could do was to sit there and listen to what was being said. Then the Superintendent came back on the line and he told Frank "don't worry, things will be taken care of and if they aren't then call me back."

Mr. Letterman then glared at Frank and then he said "I will speak to the ones involved and will get to the bottom of this, so you and your son can go home."

Frank and Joey left the Office and as Frank went home, Joey went to his first Class and as the day went on, the ones that were doing the talking, were still bothering him and then they promised that they would start on Serenity and that was the wrong thing to say. So then Joey got angry but he didn't say anything he just let it be.

He needed to be able to protect his sister and so that afternoon as they were walking home, they heard yelling and saw a bunch of kids standing around yelling "fight!" When they got nearer, they saw that Mokuba was being beaten and Serenity said "oh, hell no!"

And she took off and before Joey could stop her, she jumped into the fray and started kicking the shit out of the ones involved and when it was over, they looked like they had been in a war, and all she had was a black eye and a bloody nose. Joey helped Mokuba off the ground and Joey called the Police and reported what happened and they sent out an Officer and an Ambulance.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...What happens next????


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

After Joey called the Police, he called the Manor and spoke to Roland and told him what happened, and Roland said that he would get Seto and that they'd be right there.

When the Police arrived they couldn't believe that Serenity did all the damage to the boys. They laughed at the sight of this little slip of a thing, and all the boys lying on the ground beaten and bloody. They were going to take everyone in for questioning, but then Seto and Roland arrived and Roland said that he wanted the ones responsible for hurting Mokuba to be arrested. "I will press charges against all of them." Roland told the Officers, so they arrested the boys and after they were seen by doctors they were released into the custody of the Police.

Mokuba was taken to the hospital. He had sustained a broken nose, his right arm was broke, he had two black eyes, and he had a slight concussion. They doctors were going to keep him in the hospital for a couple of hours just to make sure that he didn't have any side effects from the head wound. Serenity was seen by a doctor and released to her parents.

Frank was livid because his daughter had been hurt, and it didn't matter why he was going to see that the Principal was held responsible for what happened. When Frank talked to Roland about his conversation with the Principal and Superintendent, well lets just say that they choice words that came out of Roland's mouth would of made any truck driver proud.

The parents of the ones being charged with the attack on Mokuba Kaiba came to find out what was going on, and when they learned what their sons had done, well lets just say that they too were livid and they even left their sons locked up till they were to see the Judge the next morning. All the parents apologized to Frank and Roland for what happened and they reassured them that it wouldn't ever happen again and if it did, well as they told them that their sons wouldn't be sitting down for a very, very, very long time.

Each of the boys were found guilty of attacking Mokuba and released into their parents custody, but they also had to do two months of Community Service at the County Animal Shelter. There they had to help clean out all the cages and help the staff take care of abused and abandonded animals.

After all of this Roland made damn sure that both Seto and Mokie would know how to defend themselves. He talked to Robert who was an ex-Marine and asked him to give the boys some self-defense classes, he was happy to do that. So now began their lessons and when Frank heard, he asked "if Joey and Serenity could attend too?"

After they had learned how to protect themselves against being beaten up, they all promised never to use what they learned to start bulling others. As Joey said "heck if me and sis try, we have to deal with our mother and we're more scared of her then any old bully!" They all laughed, but now they could defend themselves.

At school the next day, Seto was there and it was the day of the big Math test and as the students began taking the test, Seto smiled to himself because he actually knew what he was doing and it was all do to the fact that a very special friend went out of his way to help him. After the test, Seto found Joey and thanked "him for helping him because he actually knew how to do the problems.' Joey said "your welcome, and again thank Roland and Camille for asking Robert to help us."

Mokuba was released from the hospital, but still he couldn't go to school till his arm healed, so Roland made arrangements for a Tutor to come in everyday and help him so that he didn't fall behind in any of his studies. Serenity would bring his homework every day, and she'd sit and talk to Mokie for awhile. Camille would smile as she watched them talk and after about a week, they were holding hands and whispering between themselves. One day Camille decided to have a party and asked Roland to invite Frank and Katie and the kids. When Roland spoke to Frank he said that they'd love to come. So now we have Serenity liking Mokie, what about Joey and Seto? Are they going to admit that they have feeling for each other and what about the others, will they understand?

Please R&R..

Chapter 10 Coming Up...Will they admit they have feelings for each other????


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When Joey and Serenity went to school the next day, all the students had heard what had happened and as they walked onto the school grounds the others were wanting to know what happened and for some strange reason, Serenity was almost like a hero to the others because she stood up to the bullies and beat them. One girl asked "what's it like to know that you beat up the bullies?" Serenity looked at her and then she said "fighting isn't right, but if everything else fails then sometimes you have to fight."

Joey couldn't of been more proud of his sister then he was that day. She had told the truth and that made her his hero. When Seto got to school, he saw Joey and Serenity and he went over and walked up to her and he put is arm around her and said "thanks for what you did for Mokie, he means the world to me and knowing that he is alright because of what you did well" Seto couldn't talk so he just gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. Serenity smiled at him and then she said "he means a lot to me too."

Soon things died down and the fight was forgotten and then came one of Seto's biggest tests, he had to stand in front of the Class and give a report. That meant that he would have to fight another battle, but what his new friend had told him made him more braver to try. As he stood there looking out on the Class his eyes met Joey's and when Joey nodded that he to knew that Seto could do it, Seto took a deep breath and gave his report. To the amazement of the entire Class his report was very interesting and they learned a lot. When he sat down the Teacher said "that was very well done Mr. Kaiba, you get a "A."

After school as Joey and Serenity were walking home, Yugi, Tristan and Duke met them and Tristan and Duke held out their hands and Joey shook theirs. Tristan then said "we would be proud if you could call us your friends." Joey then said "I'd like that very much" so that began their friendship. Yugi was proud of all his friends and he too shook Joey's hand. Serenity then said "come on, we have to get home." So they went home knowing that they had just made more friends.

Mokie was getting better and in three days he could return to school. Serenity had spent a lot of time visiting him, and one afternoon as she was getting ready to leave, Mokie stood facing her and he kissed her on the lips. As they stood there looking into each others eyes, she smiled and kissed him back. Camille and Roland stood watching all of this and as he put his arm around his wife Roland whispered "he has good taste and so do I." And then Roland kissed Camille.

Roland called and asked Frank if he and his family could come over for a special dinner that he and his wife were having and Frank said "we'll be there." Frank told Katie about the call and she smiled and said "I love you Frank Wheeler with all my heart." As they were kissing Joey and Serenity walked into the house and they smiled at each other. They loved to see their parents showing how much they love each other, then Joey said "get a room." Then he and Serenity started laughing.

That evening at dinner, Frank told them about going to the Manor for a special dinner and Serenity smiled because she'd be seeing Mokuba again. Joey had a far off look in his eyes and both Frank and Katie knew that something was on his mind, and they would let him come to them if he wanted to talk.

The next day after school, Joey waited for his father to come home because he needed to talk to him about something. When Frank got home, he knew that his son had something on his mind and they walked to the back yard and sat down. "Son what's bothering you?" Frank asked Joey.

Joey then in a whisper said "would you still love me if I were different?" When his father didn't say anything Joey started to get up and go inside but his father stopped him as he said "is it because you're gay?"

Joey's eyes filled with tears and he asked his father "how'd you know?" Frank put his arm around his son and said "son, your mother and I've known for sometime and we waited for you to come to us." Joey then closed his eyes and tears fell down his face and Frank held his son in his arms and let him cry. "Joey listen, just be true to yourself and there is nothing in this world that you can't do. Your mother and I will always love you and be here for you and your sister and there isn't anything that either of you could ever do to make us not love you." Then Joey kissed his father and they went inside and got ready for dinner.

As he got ready for bed, Joey knew that he'd have to talk to Seto about his feelings and hope that he didn't kill him. Joey went to bed that night and dreamt about him and Seto.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...Seto has feeling for Joey...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

At school both Joey and Seto tried to figure out how to tell the other about their feelings. As they would pass in the halls, they would say things like "hello" or "how's it going?" If anyone would of known what was going on they would of fallen over their own feet in laughter because of stupid each of them sounded. Finally the last bell rang and school was over for another day. Joey walked to the parking lot and waited for Seto. Joey was thinking and when Seto said his name, he nearly jumped out of his skin. The expression on Joey's face made Seto start laughing and soon Joey joined in. "We really don't know what to do or say do we?" Joey asked.

They got into the car and Seto started driving and he ended up at the Park to the little place that he always goes to be alone and think. As he parked the car and got out, Joey noticed how peaceful and serene it was. As he stepped out of the car and stood there just looking around, Seto went around the car to Joey's side and he held out his hand and Joey took it without even thinking. They walked hand and hand to the spot that Seto would sit, under a big tree and sat down. Neither of them said anything and then Seto said "when did you first know that you were different?"

Joey closed his eyes and then as he looked at Seto he said "when I was living in New York and was in the fifth grade and a new boy came to our school and I thought that he was the most handsomest kid around, only he was straight and when he caught me looking at him he busted me in the nose and we ended up being the best of friends. Oscar was the one who made me look at myself and it never bothered him and he never told anyone what he knew. It almost killed me when he was killed by some stupid idiot shooting a gun."

Seto put his arm around Joey and drew him close to him and Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder. Then Seto said "I was around ten and our adoptive father discovered it and well lets just say that it wasn't ever talked about after that. Gozoboro hated anything that wasn't as he said normal and well I wasn't normal and he set out to change me, but it didn't do any good and when he died and Roland and Camille became our guardians, well they knew and it was Roland that made me look at myself and be damn proud of who I was. As Roland told me that he and Camille were proud of both Mokie and me and that nothing we could ever do would stop them from loving us."

"I guess we both have damn good families" Joey said. Then Seto lifted Joey's face and he leaned down and he kissed Joey. As Seto's lips met Joey's they were soft yet firm and when Seto's tongue sought entrance into Joey's mouth, Joey moaned and opened his mouth and their tongues played a tango inside his mouth. When Seto lifted his head and they looked into each others eyes, Joey touched the side of Seto's face and whispered "WOW! That so that's what we have been missing, well lets don't stop now." Then Joey reached up and brought Seto's face to his and they started kissing again and for a little while it was almost to hot to handle.

Seto broke off the kiss and then he said "we have to slow down and take it one step at a time." Then Seto got up and helped Joey off the ground and they walked back to his car and as he opened the door for Joey, Seto kissed him again and then they got into the car and he drove Joey home. As they sat outside Joey's house, Seto said "can we start seeing each other more often?" Joey smiled at him and then he said "if we don't I just might go out of my mind." Then they kissed again and Joey got out and went into the house and Seto drove home.

What they didn't know was that someone saw them and that could mean trouble if it ever got out that they were both "gay" and that they were seen kissing. Who was it and would they use it against them?

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Who saw them???


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

At school both Joey and Seto tried to figure out how to tell the other about their feelings. As they would pass in the halls, they would say things like "hello" or "how's it going?" If anyone would of known what was going on they would of fallen over their own feet in laughter because of stupid each of them sounded. Finally the last bell rang and school was over for another day. Joey walked to the parking lot and waited for Seto. Joey was thinking and when Seto said his name, he nearly jumped out of his skin. The expression on Joey's face made Seto start laughing and soon Joey joined in. "We really don't know what to do or say do we?" Joey asked.

They got into the car and Seto started driving and he ended up at the Park to the little place that he always goes to be alone and think. As he parked the car and got out, Joey noticed how peaceful and serene it was. As he stepped out of the car and stood there just looking around, Seto went around the car to Joey's side and he held out his hand and Joey took it without even thinking. They walked hand and hand to the spot that Seto would sit, under a big tree and sat down. Neither of them said anything and then Seto said "when did you first know that you were different?"

Joey closed his eyes and then as he looked at Seto he said "when I was living in New York and was in the fifth grade and a new boy came to our school and I thought that he was the most handsomest kid around, only he was straight and when he caught me looking at him he busted me in the nose and we ended up being the best of friends. Oscar was the one who made me look at myself and it never bothered him and he never told anyone what he knew. It almost killed me when he was killed by some stupid idiot shooting a gun."

Seto put his arm around Joey and drew him close to him and Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder. Then Seto said "I was around ten and our adoptive father discovered it and well lets just say that it wasn't ever talked about after that. Gozoboro hated anything that wasn't as he said normal and well I wasn't normal and he set out to change me, but it didn't do any good and when he died and Roland and Camille became our guardians, well they knew and it was Roland that made me look at myself and be damn proud of who I was. As Roland told me that he and Camille were proud of both Mokie and me and that nothing we could ever do would stop them from loving us."

"I guess we both have damn good families" Joey said. Then Seto lifted Joey's face and he leaned down and he kissed Joey. As Seto's lips met Joey's they were soft yet firm and when Seto's tongue sought entrance into Joey's mouth, Joey moaned and opened his mouth and their tongues played a tango inside his mouth. When Seto lifted his head and they looked into each others eyes, Joey touched the side of Seto's face and whispered "WOW! That so that's what we have been missing, well lets don't stop now." Then Joey reached up and brought Seto's face to his and they started kissing again and for a little while it was almost to hot to handle.

Seto broke off the kiss and then he said "we have to slow down and take out time." Then Seto got up and helped Joey off the ground and they walked back to his car and as he opened the door for Joey, Seto kissed him again and then they got into the car and he drove Joey home. As they sat outside Joey's house, Seto said "can we start seeing each other more often?" Joey smiled at him and then he said "if we don't I just might go out of my mind." Then they kissed again and Joey got out and went into the house and Seto drove home.

What they didn't know was that someone saw them and that could mean trouble if it ever got out that they were both "gay" and that they were seen kissing. Who was it and would they use it against them?

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...Who saw them???


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

The next day at school, Joey found a note in his locker "I know about you and Kaiba, meet me at the Park today after school and come alone." Joey looked at the note again and then he looked around him to see if he could find out who put the note there, but he was alone. I've got to tell Seto he thought to himself. Joey went to Seto's locker, only to find him reading a note too. Seto looked up and there was Joey. "I found this in my locker." Seto said. "I got one too." Joey said. Seto then whispered "I guess we go to the Park after school and find out who this person is."

All day long, Joey kept thinking about the note and worrying that the person might tell others and no telling what others might say or do. When the final bell rang, Joey hurried to the Park and there was Seto in his car. Seto got out and they walked around the Park looking for anyone who looked suspicious. They got to an area that was hidden from by trees and they stood there when all of a sudden they heard "glad that you two made it." They spun around and there stood Yugi and Yami and they were smiling. Seto started swearing and he doubled up his fist and started advancing on Yugi when Joey grabbed his arm and said "don't hurt him please."

"Why the notes?" Seto asked.

Yugi then looked at Yami and he said "I told you that they'd be really mad at us." Yami then put his arm around Yugi and he said "don't worry abiou, they won't hurt you." Joey then looked at Yugi and he said "you two are together too?" Yugi smiled and said "we've been together for a long time and no one ever knew till now."

Yami then told them "you two need to be a little more careful unless you want everyone to know about what's going on. Yugi and I have just recently told our friends and they are alright with it, but there are some who are still trying to break us up because they think that we're sick and need to see a Doctor or be saved by going to Church and asking that God save us."

Joey then looked at Seto and he whispered "what will happen if the Press finds out, it could ruin your reputation and make it hard on your position as CEO of Kaiba Corp, won't it?"

Seto then put his arm around Joey and he said "listen I don't give a damn, a man once said that I needed to be honest with myself and not to let anyone try to tell me how I'm suppose to act. So right now I'm declaring that I love you and if people don't like it they can go straight to hell!"

Joey then reached up and brought Seto's face down and he kissed him on the lips and he told Seto "I was told the same thing and I also am willing to tell the world that I love you too and who cares if they like it or not!"

Yugi then said "good for you two and we will never tell anyone. If you want people to know that you'll both have to do the telling." Seto then apologized for wanting to hit Yugi" and then he reached out and Yugi shook his hand. Just then they heard "we'll it's about time all of you decided to get together, we were all wondering who would win the bet." They all turned around and there stood Tea, Tristan and Duke and they were all smiling at their friends. "Who won the bet?" Yugi asked.

Tea stood there smiling and then Yami said "I think that Tea did by the frowns on the guys faces." Then they all started laughing and then Tea said "listen no matter what, I want to say that all of you will be my friends and no one will ever tell me that I can't be your friend." Then Tristan and Duke said "that goes double for us."

Joey then said "thanks guys, it means the world to us" and then he looked at Seto and he gave Seto a hug and they started to leave when they saw Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik standing there watching all of this and when the four of them started laughing, Ryou said "I guess we're all just a bunch of odd couples." So as they all started walking to where Seto's car was, he said "get in and we'll give all of you a ride home." As the piled into the car, Bakura had Ryou on his lap, Marik had Malik on his, Yami had Yugi sitting on his and Tea was sitting on both Tristan and Dukes laps and Joey ws up front with Seto, and it was like fitting sardines in a can, but what the heck, they were all friends having fun.

After Seto dropped off Tea, he took Joey home and then Seto said "are you folks alright with us, you know liking each other?" Joey smiled and then he said "come on in and lets find out." So they got out and when into the house. Frank and Katie were playing cards, and Serenity was listening to her CD, when the door opened and in walked Joey holding Seto's hand. Katie stood up and asked "want something to drink?"

Frank then asked "is it official?" That cause all of them to burst out laughing, and then Seto said "our friends all know and they are alright with it and now we need to know how our families feel." Katie then walked over and she stood looking at both her son and Seto and she said "just be really careful and don't let others tell you what to do. As long as you don't hurt my son I'm fine with it but if you hurt him then be warned here and now, you will live to regret it." Seto smiled down at her and he kissed her cheek and he said "I would rather cut my own heart out then to ever hurt Joey. He is he other half of my soul." Serenity then said "Yuck!" And then she too kissed both of them.

Frank then asked Seto "have you told Roland and Camille yet?" Seto smiled and he told Frank, they were the ones who told me if I let him go then I was a complete fool, and I agree with them." Then Katie said "this calls for a celebration and we need to call Roland and Camille and you two can invite your friends to come. The she went off to plan it. Frank only looked at her and smiled and he said "she's the other half of my soul too."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...Celebrating life...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

Today was Mokuba's first day back to school since the beating and when he walked into school, he wasn't alone, beside him were his newest friends, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and behind them were Yami, Bakura and Marik and when anyone started teasing Mokuba about having a girl fight his fights, well lets just say that the kid got a mental picture of what the Shadow Realm was like and that kid ran off like he had seen a ghost. Word got around that if anyone ever bothered Mokuba they'd be seeing his new friends and it wouldn't be nice to mess with them.

Serenity was by her locker when a guy came up and said "hey, think you can take me?" Well that kid turned around and there was Yami and he didn't look very happy in fact his eyes turned red and that guy left her alone really quickly. Serenity started laughing and Yami joined in. She then kissed his cheek and said "it's not nice to mess with an angry Yami!" Yami's expression made her laugh all the more.

Joey and Seto were walking to Class when someone asked "hey, are you two gay?" Joey walked up to the guy and stood looking him in the eye as he said "who wants to know?"

The guy then swallowed twice and backed down and just walked away. Seto chuckled and opened his locker and got out this things and as he closed it he whispered "Opps, he did it again." Joey turned around and had such a weird look on his face that Seto started laughing and everyone around them couldn't believe what they were hearing, Seto Kaiba laughing, then because it was such an infectious laughter they couldn't help it they started laughing too. Joey then wiped his face and he told Seto "see you at lunch" and they went to their first Classes.

As the day progressed, rumors started spreading about how Seto, Joey, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik were in a unique club, The Fags Club. Then the talking and dirty words started happening and before to long the Principal was involved and he ordered an mandatory school assembly in the Auditorium. All the students filled in an when everyone was seated, Mr. Larson called for silence as he stood there looking into the faces of the students he couldn't believe what sick and vile things he had heard some of them saying. Mr. Larson then said "it has been brought to my attention that because of some students different life styles some of you think that you have the right to call them some of the sickest names that I've ever heard. What gives any of you the right to do that?"

One student, the Captain of the football team stood up and he said "we don't need their kind in our school!"

Then what surprised everyone the Science Teacher Mr. Wallace stood up and asked "what would your father say if he heard what you just said?" The door burst open and some of the parents filed inside and as Mr. Wallace got through with what he was saying, the boys father said "then I guess because I'm of Jewish decent then I don't belong here either is that what you're trying to say son?"

The boy had tears in his eyes as he faced the man that he loved and he said "but dad their different." His father then told his son and everyone else "so was your grandfather, he was different then the German's and because of that his parents were sent to camps and he never saw them again. He was one of the lucky ones you could say, he lived but all around him was death. So please don't ever let me hear you say, because someone is different they don't belong, because we're all different in some ways." Then all the parents and teachers stood up and applauded what this very smart father had said and soon all the students followed and the place roared with it. Then the man went on stage and said "please just because someone is different, we don't have to condemn then we have to try to understand and get to know them and hey, we might even find out that we aren't that much different then we thought."

Some of the other parents also said things like: "because I'm black should we be singled out and be called degrading names too?" Or one man because he didn't speak very good English he asked "should I or my family have to leave here too?" All the parents made their kids understand that being different wasn't a reason for any of them to be called degrading or vile names.

Mr. Larson then said "this assembly is over, but I want all of you to think about what was said here today and if I ever hear another vile and discussing word from any of you students I will suspend you for the entire rest of the school year and you will flunk and have to do that year over. Now please return to your Classrooms."

As everyone started leaving what was said there did make a difference and soon all of the students found out that everyone was different and that it didn't mean anything who a person was.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...We're having a Party...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

That evening when Frank and Katie learned what happened at school, they were very proud of how their kids handled themselves and what that Mr. Larson did. "Maybe now people will start being more tolerate to others" Katie said. She then went to call Camille and she learned that she and Roland were also proud of both Seto and Mokie. "Listen the reason I called is that I thought about having a party to celebrate life because Seto has announced his love for Joey and visa versa."

Camille then said "could we have it here and we have a huge back yard and we can have a super cook out." Katie then laughed and she told Camille "that would be great." As they talked they discussed what they would need and they would make up invitations for their kids to hand out to their friends. So by the time it was for bed, they had gotten the party all planned and almost ready.

Serenity then asked "could I get some new things to wear?" Frank laughed and he said "is it for the party or for Mokuba?" Serenity threw a pillow at her father who was laughing so hard that he fell off the kitchen chair and landed on the floor. "That's what you get for teasing your daughter" Katie said as she helped him off the floor.

The next day at school, everything was different and students were actually nicer to others. There were still some that gave Joey and Seto looks but all in all it was a very good day. In English Class they were asked to write an Essay on what they had learned from the assembly yesterday. "I don't want any foul language or vile descriptions used or I will flunk that student. I want it to be at least three pages double spaced and I really want all of you to think about what you learned." Miss Williams then turned her back and she heard "do we have to write about fags?" She turned back around and said "Mr. Tucker you will go to the Principal's Office right this minute!" Brent then stood up and said "go to hell!" When he started to walk out the door, Mr. Larson had heard everything and he grabbed Brent by the arm and said "you are expelled from this school and I will make sure that every school knows about your conduct here." Then Mr. Larson called the School Patrol Officer and had him escort Brent off the school grounds. Mr. Larson then called Brent's father and "informed him about what was happening and that his son was expelled and for him to make sure that he doesn't come anywhere near the school."

"You can't do that!" Mr. Tucker yelled into the phone. "I can and I just did" Mr. Larson said and if you don't like it call the Superintendent and file a complaint against me, I don't care, but this school is not allowing anyone to call anyone else degrading names."

When Brent was finally escorted off the school grounds, the other students knew that it wasn't the last that they'd hear from him. The rest of the day went without any other problems. When school was over and Seto was driving Joey home, they were being followed by a huge truck. When they got to the intersection, the truck sped up and hit Seto's car from behind and sent it flying through the intersection and into the path of an oncoming car. Seto did his best to stop the collision by slamming on the brakes but that just caused the car to spin out of control. The car slammed into the side of a parked car, and the impact cause Seto's car to burst into flames. People ran to help and they got both Seto and Joey out of the car before it went up in flames and someone took down the description of the truck and the license number and gave it to the Policeman.

Both Seto and Joey were rushed to Emergency because they had both suffered some burns but they would be alright. When Katie got the call she ran out to the car and went to the Hospital to find Frank, Roland and Camille already there. The Doctor told them that both Seto and Joey were very lucky that people came and got them out of the car, or it could have been a lot worse. The Officer came and informed them that they got the kid who caused the accident and that he was in custody along with his belligerent father. Roland then said "we are pressing charges and my Attorney is on his way to the Police Department as we speak."

All of a sudden the doors opened up and in ran Serenity, Mokuba followed by Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik. "Are they alright?" Serenity asked through her tears. Katie held her while Camille grabbed Mokie and they told them "they are going to be fine. They've got a few burns but all in all they were very lucky." Yami then asked "what about the person who caused the wreck, have they found them?"

Frank then told them "they have the kid who was responsible in custody." "Kid? Bakura asked. Who was it?" Frank knew better then to say just yet, because they were a still a little worked up and he didn't want anyone else hurt. "Leave that to the authorities, please. " Frank asked. Because he was Joey's father they decided to do as he asked. But when they were outside, he was going to find out who it was and there would be hell to pay for almost killing two of his friends.

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...Finally having the party...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

Seto and Joey were released from the hospital three days later. They both were so glad to be alive. When the limo stopped, it was outside the Manor and neither Seto nor Joey knew why, but they were going to find out. They both knew about their parents throwing a party, but what now?

As they got out of the limo and walking inside, everyone was there and shouted "WELCOME HOME" As they looked around and saw their families and friends it was a little to much for either of them and they both started to cry. Frank, Katie, Roland and Camille ran over to them and engulfed them into their arms and Frank whispered "are you two alright?" That's when Joey said "damn it's good to be alive, and where's the food?" That caused everyone to burst out laughing.

The party was huge and there was so much food. Katie and Camille out did themselves and as Frank and Roland were outside cooking the hamburgers and steaks, inside they were talking, playing games or listening to music. Then Roland yelled "come and get it, foods on the table." Everyone went outside and as they started to eat, everyone looked around and they saw their friends, and families and it was one hell of a great celebration.

After they were done eating, Mokie went and got the karaoke machine and as everyone sang a song, laughter rang through out the night. While they were having fun, Seto and Joey went for a walk. As they walked neither of them said a word, but both of them were thinking how damn lucky they were to be alive. They ended up inside near the staircase and Seto held out his hand and they climbed the stairs to his room. Once inside they stood there and started kissing and one thing led to another and they both ended up naked on the bed. Seto then started touching Joey and as he got him excited he proceeded to stimulate Joey till he came and as he did he shouted Seto's name. Then Seto said "we can stop now if you want." Joey the smiled at him and did preformed the same thing to Seto. Then they made love to each other and as they laid there catching their breaths, Seto whispered " Joey I love you very much."

Before Joey could tell Seto how much he loved him there was a knock at the door and there stood Roland. He knew what they had done and he just smiled and said "please come downstairs." Both of them thought that they were going to get yelled at, but they were in for more surprises. When they got downstairs, there stood their parents and as Katie and Camille smiled at them, neither of them knew what was going on. As they walked into the den and Roland closed the door they expected the worse.

Frank then said "if you two are going to be having sex, all we ask is that you both practice safe sex and use condoms. Joey nearly fell over when he heard his father say that. By the expression on his sons face, Frank burst out laughing as he said "Joseph didn't you think that I would know what you two were doing? Son I'm not that senile yet." Katie started laugh and she said "Frank to them we are." Joey and Seto then started laughing and Joey went to his parents and he said "listen, I'm glad that you and dad love each other, but please don't say that you make love. It kind of creeps me out." Roland started laughing so hard that he had to sit down and he looked at Camille and said "they think we're to old to have sex, well let me tell you two that this woman can still turn me on."

Camille smiled and kissed her husband and Seto said "but you're both getting up there in years." Camille went over to him and she whispered "but your father can still get me hot and bothered, so I guess we're not that old yet." When Seto heard her say that, well he kissed her and started laughing. Joey went over to Seto and they held each other and kissed right there in front of their parents. This was one really great and very informative evening and still it wasn't over.

Camille and Katie carried out this huge cake an as they began slicing it Mokie stood up and said "we are celebrating life and today we all learned just how much life means to each of us an I think that we need to stop taking life for granted and live it to the fullest." Then he walked over to Serenity and kissed her. That caused all of them to burst out laughing.

Seto and Joey did finally get married and they spent the rest of their lives showing the other just how much they loved each other. Mokuba and Serenity got engaged three years later and Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou and Marik and Malik all did finally get married too.

THE END...

I want to thank: dragonlady222, sherabo, purpleushi, TheFemalePharaoh, MysticalRedRose, BrightestStarInTheNightSky and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
